<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The rest of our lives by hamwriting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456040">The rest of our lives</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamwriting/pseuds/hamwriting'>hamwriting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Not A Meet-Cute, Post-Time Skip, Sexual Content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:28:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamwriting/pseuds/hamwriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long, tiring day of volleyball, eating, gaming, travelling, and life in general, Bokuto falls asleep on the couch*.</p>
<p>(*Not necessarily his own)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The rest of our lives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>oop i missed valentine's day, not that this is a vday fic, but anyways</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Akaashi returns to his apartment late that night. There is already a pair of sneakers at the threshold, slightly askew like someone had tossed them haphazardly and then attempted to straighten them out as an afterthought. The hallway lights are on, and so are the bathroom lights. He turns them off in favor of the milder living room lamp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bokuto-san," he says to the sleeping form on his couch. It stirs, and settles again. "Bokuto-san."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bokuto grumbles, but his eyes open and stay open this time. "Akaashi," he says into the cushion. "Hi."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi puts down his briefcase and takes off his coat, hanging it neatly in his closet. He waits for Bokuto to sit up. "What happened this time?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nothing, nothing!" Bokuto says behind a poorly masked yawn. "I just wanted to take a nap. Except, I may have gotten upset after she beat me at Mario Kart too many times. But it's okay! She wanted to have that other person over, anyways. So it's okay."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi sighs. His dress shirt feels suffocating, so he undoes a button. He considers just ignoring Bokuto's presence and running a bath for himself, but Bokuto would complain, and squeeze into the bath with him, and it would all be a huge headache. "There's no need to be a sore loser, Bokuto-san. It's not Kino-san's fault that you are bad at those games."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not bad, really I'm not! I'm just..." Bokuto trails off into a grumble. "Anyway, I'm also just tired. It's been hard to sleep with someone else in the same bed, Akaashi! Maybe we should have gotten two beds. But then it'd kinda be like dorms, wouldn’t it? That'd probably feel weird too! Ugh, there's no good way!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi thinks of all the times Bokuto snuck into his hotel bed during high school tournaments. Bokuto was heavy and fell asleep quickly, but Akaashi’s feet had always been cold, so he didn’t complain. "The couch isn't good for your back, Bokuto-san. Try not to make this a habit."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bokuto pouts. "It's so comfy though!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Comfy doesn't make it good."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think you're wrong, Akaashi."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi goes to his kitchen. If he won't bathe, then at least he should eat. "Bokuto-san, are you hungry? I have..." Akaashi opens the fridge, "...nothing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bokuto looks over his shoulder. "Hm? No, no I'm not hungry, I ate before. But wait, Akaashi, you didn't eat yet did you? You gotta eat! You make me worried too, you know!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's fine, I'm not hungry either," Akaashi says. He finds some junk food in his cupboard, which he brings over to the couch. Bokuto obediently shifts over to make room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They flip on the TV and settle on some drama. Neither of them are familiar with it, but the plot is predictable enough. Akaashi misses half the words due to his crunching, and Bokuto ends up finagling a fair amount, too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I thought you said you weren't hungry," Akaashi says through a mouthful of chips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I thought you said the same thing!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the drama ends, infomercials begin to drone on the screen. Neither of them are paying attention at this point, but they both continue to sit and stare forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bokuto-san," Akaashi says at the same moment he hears "Akaashi—"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi turns, but he barely has to. Bokuto has leaned in close, breath almost grazing the side of his face. He searches for Bokuto's eyes but instead finds that they are fixed on his lips. A flash of pink tongue, a peek of white teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi knows well what's happening next, but still, his mouth suddenly feels very dry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Akaashi." Akaashi feels his name more than he hears it, moments before the ghost of Bokuto's lips becomes a very real, warm, press on his own. It's tentative, but after the first wet click of separation, Bokuto dives back in, insistent, and hungry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It takes a second for Akaashi to relax, but he does, and he knows that in another minute he'll be melting and needy and losing all restraint towards the sensation. Bokuto always had—has—that effect on him. He lifts his hands to cup Bokuto's face, faintly registering the rough scratch of stubble on his palms. Tenderly, his fingers roam to the nape of Bokuto's neck, and he pulls to bring their mouths closer still.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time they break apart, Akaashi is keenly aware of the way his chest is heaving. It couldn't have been more than a minute or two, but Bokuto looks equally affected: red cheeks, swollen lips, eyes hazy yet focused entirely on their target as if everything else in the world has fallen away. Akaashi feels like he's floating, but Bokuto's warm hands on his waist ground him, each soft circle they trace saying hey, this is real, it's real, it's real.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Akaashi," Bokuto says again, raspy and urgent now. His nails begin to graze Akaashi's skin. "I want… I want—"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi responds by capturing him once again in an open-mouthed kiss, then twists his hands in Bokuto's shirt and pulls until he is caged between the armrest and Bokuto's torso. Bokuto moans in appreciation and chases after his lips, licking and nipping at every contact, as if even a second of separation is too long to bear. The armrest digs harshly into Akaashi's shoulder blades, but he hardly notices with the way Bokuto's arms have snaked around to hold him—protectively, desperately, never wanting to let go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling impatient now, Akaashi moves his hands too. He hurriedly tugs off Bokuto's shirt and traces down prominent collarbones, a sturdy chest, and the sharp valleys of abdominals. Though the whole world has seen and admires these features, he alone knows how they feel and tremble and sweat under his fingertips. Akaashi revels in this pride, petty but pertinent, and claws at Bokuto's waistline in an attempt to alleviate the feeling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah...</span>
  <em>
    <span>ah…</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Bokuto shakes at the sensation, gasping breathily against Akaashi's cheek where he's moved his kisses to. A hand leaves Akaashi's back and inches downwards until it settles on the buckle of his slacks. He hovers for just a moment, as if asking permission, to which Akaashi replies by simply bucking his hips, pressing the strained outline of his erection against Bokuto's hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the affirmation, Bokuto hastily undoes the belt and pants, all the while kissing at Akaashi's lips with renewed abandon. He tugs Akaashi's cock free from the fabric and immediately gets to work, smearing the precum dripping from the tip with his thumb and spreading it down along the shaft. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You too," Akaashi rasps through shaky breaths, the first words he's spoken since they started. It's extremely difficult to do anything coherently with the way that Bokuto is stroking him, so Akaashi is thankful that he only has to tug down sweats and boxers to reveal Bokuto's own swollen erection. He ventures further down to run his palms along the soft skin of Bokuto's balls, giving a gentle squeeze and eliciting a soft cuss from Bokuto's lips. With his other hand, Akaashi reaches around to grab at Bokuto's ass and pulls harshly so that Bokuto's cock presses against his own. The contact draws a groan from both of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah...Akaashi…" Bokuto pants. He rocks his hips, shuddering at the slick glide between their cocks due to the precum they're both leaking. Once more he wraps his fingers—this time around himself as well—and pumps the both of them. "Oh, god, you are so perfect, Akaashi, you're so beautiful, you're everything, and I just, I just…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the dim lamp light and heavy silence broken only by labored breathing and wet sounds of skin, Akaashi comes quickly. His nails dig into Bokuto's backside and his whole body convulses as he spills onto Bokuto's hand and cock. Bokuto moans loudly at this. "Ah...holy shit, fuck, Akaashi…" He pulls away an inch, enough to gaze at Akaashi's face, and his expression is so wrecked and yet so full of fondness that Akaashi, still lightheaded from his orgasm, nearly chokes on his breath as he feels something incredibly heavy build and sink in his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bokuto-san," he whispers shakily, barely hearing himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Akaashi," Bokuto calls back, and he sounds far away and so close all at once. With a desperate sigh, Bokuto buries his face into the crook of Akaashi's neck and continues to pump them. Akaashi gasps helplessly at the overstimulation, but soon he feels Bokuto jerk violently as he comes as well, spreading a second pool of messy warmth between their bodies, and then finally everything comes to stillness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bokuto moves first, untangling his hand from the mess and sitting back enough to give Akaashi space to straighten out. With his clean hand, he reaches out to brush Akaashi's cheek. "Akaashi, I—"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We should clean up," Akaashi interrupts, ducking out from Bokuto's touch. Without meeting Bokuto's eyes, he fixes his pants just enough to get up and head towards the bathroom. His eyes sting. He blinks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later—and it's really late, now—they head out to the local convenience store to buy onigiri on Bokuto's insistence. It is Bokuto's treat, even, because he is still Akaashi's senpai, also because he's generous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You are also a nationally-ranked volleyball player, who only has to pay rent for half of a 1-bedroom," Akaashi points out. "This is hardly generosity."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't remind me," Bokuto grumbles, kicking the gravel on the road back to Akaashi's apartment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi takes a bite of onigiri. "When will you leave?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"First thing in the morning, I guess. We've got practice in the afternoon and I've already skipped too much this month. Coach will really chew me out if I'm late or absent."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi hums in acknowledgement. "And yet, you decided that it would be worth it to buy two shinkansen tickets just to come bother me for 12 hours, 8 of which you're asleep. With that money, you could have gifted me a hundred onigiris, instead."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Akaashi!!" Bokuto gasps. "You rather have a hundred onigiri than me?!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...You're kidding, right?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, I'm kidding. The real answer is: definitely."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Akaashiiiiii!!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi shushes him loudly, and shoves his half-eaten onigiri in Bokuto's mouth to stifle any follow up complaints. Bokuto whines, but nonetheless begins munching on the rice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe I should just quit volleyball," Bokuto says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi sighs as he unwraps a new onigiri. "We are not having this conversation again."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But I want to be with you, Akaashi!! I want to be with you. It's always happy with you. Even when it's sad, it's happy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That makes no sense," Akaashi says, except he knows exactly what Bokuto is talking about. "Besides, as I've said repeatedly, you should not give up your life for just one person."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bokuto frowns. "I'm not! It's more like, leaving one thing behind so that I can pursue a different dream. You just happen to be that dream." He pauses and turns to look Akaashi. "Wait, is that too cheesy?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bokuto purses his lips in thought. "Well, I still stand by it. So you just gotta live with it, Akaashi."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They cross a small bridge on the way back. The moon is round and full, framed prettily by the icy little creek below and the silhouettes of trees on the sides. But rather than the celestial bodies in the sky, Akaashi gazes at the one besides him, glowing and almost ethereal under the wash of pale moonlight. The arch of his brows, the slope of his nose, the gentle pout of lips. Things Akaashi has memorized a thousand times in the past, and commits to memory once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I wish that day didn't happen," Bokuto says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi closes his eyes. Even without specification, he knows precisely which day Bokuto is referring to. Though he tries not to think of it often, the way his entire world had flipped upside down in a matter of seconds is a sensation that's hard to forget. One moment he had been riding the highest of highs, tipsy and in love and kissing his most adored person—</span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you, I'm so proud of you, you mean the world to me</span>
  </em>
  <span>—and the next, feeling his stomach plummeting to chilling depths as he caught the eyes of someone else in that bar and recognized them as a media agent from MSBY. "Wait," Akaashi had tried to call out, but his limbs were tangled, the bar was loud, and their voyer was gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Management swooped in swiftly after that. Bokuto's phone and social media accounts were audited and Akaashi was traced down despite his efforts to stay low. New arrangements were made: Kino Youko, from Div 1 women's basketball, would benefit from a decoy relationship as well. ("Yaho, Akaashi-kun," she said the first time they met, cheerful but her eyes looked sad too, and her lockscreen had been of smiling girl, and her phone charm looked like half of a set, but then Akaashi's head was so clouded in things like shame and hurt and pettiness and jealousy that he could hardly do anything but nod back, though later he wonders if maybe they all could've been friends if the circumstances were different, if the rules were different, </span>
  <em>
    <span>if the world were different—</span>
  </em>
  <span>)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi carefully folds the wrapping of his last onigiri. "It was only a matter of time," he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Still!" Bokuto protests. "Even if we just had one more day. I would have cherished it all."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They finish the walk back in silence. It's past midnight by the time they return, so they shuffle into the bathroom to clean up for bed. Bokuto hands Akaashi his toothbrush, already prepped with way too much toothpaste, before reaching to grab his own from the holder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You know you can take the bed," Akaashi says, once he's dressed down. Bokuto's still struggling with the buttons, even though it was his idea to buy these pajamas, back when Akaashi was in college and broke and too tired to argue that actually, three more boxes of instant ramen ranked higher on his hierarchy of needs than matching sleepwear, but alas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bokuto, finally buttoned up now, looks up at him curiously. "Wait, aren't you sleeping in the bed too?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi clears his throat. "Sorry, I meant, next time you crash here—take the bed. Stop sleeping on the couch." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, okay." Bokuto dives under the covers and shuffles around, twisting and turning experimentally. "It's really not as comfy as the couch, though."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's better for your back," Akaashi says. "And no, don't argue."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Whatever, Akaashi!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bokuto holds up the blankets for him. Akaashi flips off the light, and slips under as well. Almost immediately, he feels Bokuto's arms snake around his torso. It's too warm compared to what he's used to, but he supposes on other nights he's simply too cold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Akaashi," Bokuto says, nuzzling into the nape of his neck, "as I was saying, maybe I really should—"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No," Akaashi quickly cuts off. He shifts so that he's facing Bokuto instead, and lays a hand gently on Bokuto's cheek. "I've said this before: volleyball won't wait. But I will."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't want you to wait, Akaashi," Bokuto says in a whisper, like he's sharing a guilty secret.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But I will," Akaashi repeats. In the warmth of the blankets, his heart feels open and vulnerable. He presses a chaste kiss to Bokuto's forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then," Bokuto says, eyebrows furrowing </span>
  <span>just slightly where Akaashi's lips had been, "you have to promise me that you'll live a super long time, okay? I want to spend at least a hundred years with you, if not more."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can do that," Akaashi says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're not just saying that, right? Promise me, Akaashi, you have to promise."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, I promise."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bokuto snuggles in closer for more kisses, and Akaashi obliges, peppering the entirety of his face with lazy, soft pecks until he feels Bokuto's eyes flutter shut and breath even out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he's sure that Bokuto is asleep, Akaashi pulls back to look at him, tracing a gentle finger along his jawline. Someday, he will have this luxury every day. For now, he will be grateful for what he can get. "I suppose that I, too, have a dream," he whispers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the faint glow of the moonlight, the corners of Bokuto's mouth seem to curve into a smile.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/hamura_art">twitter</a> or <a href="https://twitter.com/BO_KOTARO">rp twitter</a>!</p>
<p>comments/kudos appreciated, thank you for reading :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>